


Marriage Proposal

by kittycat_beans



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittycat_beans/pseuds/kittycat_beans
Summary: Abby takes you on a special date.
Relationships: Abby (The Last of Us)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Marriage Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Last one for now! Thanks for reading :)

Morning comes through the large windows in a ray of light and glowing shades of orange. Most of the sun is blocked by the larger figure holding you in her arms, just the perfect size and position to shield you from the assault of bright and breezy to the stadium.

You close your eyes again, smaller body squirming further into your lover's grasp, a content smile on your soft features. You could stay like this the whole day if it weren't for the need to eat and how popular you two have become. A knock should be coming to Abby's door anytime now; one of the WLF members making their rounds in getting everyone out of bed, ready to start another day, always similar to all others.

She begins to shift awake and you sigh, knowing that there was no way to skip your routines and stay in each other's embrace instead. You place a hand over her cheek, caressing warm skin with your thumb. A quiet noise leaves Abby, a mixture of a groan and a slurred 'hello'; eyes opening to greet yours.

"Hey...how'd you sleep?", she breathed into your hair, placing a kiss on your forehead and down, on the tip of your nose and then lips. You smiled wider against her mouth, pressing your weight on her as you took a seat over your girlfriend's muscular stomach. She shook with a brief laugh, resting her hands on your thighs, looking at you with a mischievous smirk.

"You want to keep me here, hm? Make me miss training?", her tone was playful but as you had learned from being together, it didn't take too much to get her to agree to your games. She always seemed eager to play, to tire you out even before the day started.

"C'mon, let me at least get breakfast.", she smacked your thighs and earned a yelp from you. Frowning but getting up, you sat on the edge of her single bed with a stretch of the arms. "But first...", she caught the side of your neck in an instant, crashing mouth against yours in a slow and sensual kiss that left you dizzy.

"Good morning, kitten.", the wolf pulled away with a toothy grin, waching the color fade from your cheeks as you gathered your bearings. "I got to check an outpost after eating. Nothing serious but you never know with these fucking Scars...", hand scratched at the back of her neck, eyes to the side as she waited for you to offer to go eith her, like you always did 

_"Do you mind?",_ you ask while getting dressed, her ever helpful hands pulling a blouse over your head. It was a habit to help each other like this. With getting dressed in the morning, with checking and even double-checking gear before a mission, sharing tools and food. It was how you two shared your love. It was easier than words, easier than being too emotional.

"Not at all. You know I could use the company", she is ready after preparing your backpacks, only thing left was to grab some food, sign out with some guns and bullets. Perfectly normal...if not for the fact she had requested a vehicle for only the two of you. You found it strange at first but when she reassured you that it would make things quicker and if you needed to capture intruders you always had the back of the truck, you merely shrugged and forgot about it.

You got in after her, arm out of the window as you felt the engine rumble and the car moving. "How about some music? Your pick.", a couple of casette tapes were handed to you, most of the names were from singers and bands long gone. You looked at Abby to see if she would judge your pick of a compilation of RnB music from the late 90s, early 2000s. 

_"You never let me pick out jams. Or anyone, really... You always say the singing distracts you... What's going on?",_ you chuckled and looked at her but she only shrugged and kept her eyes forwards. "I'm in a good mood. What? Can't let my girl listen to...whatever _this_ is?", she gestured towards the console, faking a look of pure disgust.

Abby's answer seemed to convince you. There was no reason to doubt her and you wouldn't look a gift-horse in the mouth so, kicking back and humming along to the few songs you knew, you allowed time to pass in comfortable silence between you two.

When the car stopped moving and you opened your eyes to the real world, your eyebrows drooped and you stared at your love in confusion. _"Where are we? I don't recognize this place..."_ , she only left the car and pulled your door open, telling you to follow her.

 _"You didn't bring me out into the middle of nowhere to murder me, did you?",_ you were only joking but there was a bit uncertainty in your voice. Abby had never taken you sonewhere other than where Isaac told her to go but with no outpost or buildings in sight, you wondered if the two had fought and she wanted to rebel by ignoring orders for a while.

"You're weird. You know that?", the jab at your type of humor only made you smile, rushing to catch up to her to link your arms with her. "Don't give me that look. You know I'm right.", Abby emphasized her words by pressing a finger against your forehead. "Must have hit your head too much...", you tried to nibble on her hand in return, poking fun of the fact that she was dating you so that made her even weirder.

The walk to your unkown location was filled with banter, rough slopes and a bit of climbing. It was like going on a hike. Something you two did whenever possible as a way to escape all of the weight that came with having to fight, shoot and kill others.

All of this was starting to look more and more like a surprise date! The music, the adventure, the way she let you touch you without reminding you that you had to focus during missions. The idea that Abby kept it a secret made you smile; seeing a more romantic side of her always reminded you that beneath any grime and remains of a battle, she was just like you. Human, with likes and dislikes. Flaws that made her more than a trained killer. A beautiful soul wrapped in muscle and serious expressions. Just her way of...being safe.

You two came to a stop after hours of walking under the fresh breeze of Autumn. She took your hand and lead you through brush and trees, reaching a decayed cabin at the edge of a hill. Covered in vines and moss that had taken over most of the building, the faint smell of wet leaves and soiled filled your nostrils.

Questions hung on your lips but Abby silenced them with a finger, leading you inside. For what looked like a rotting cabin in the middle of nowhere, the inside seemed polished, like someone had lived there for a while. There were colorful books lying around, vinyl records next to an ancient-looking player, blankets and a sleeping bag in a corner, board games and even a couple of chairs and a small, round table.

 _"Abby? Is this...is this your stuff?",_ you recognized it from her room! Well, from before they had mysteriously disappeared and you thought she had given it away to one of the miserable rookies. _"What is this place? Abby, you--",_ words were interrupted by the scratching of a record, soft notes filling the air as classical music played, mixing with birds chirpings and her tossing her backpack against some corner.

"Come dance with me?", her request was so foreign to you that the shyness in her voice was barely noticed until you locked eyes and saw her rubbing the back of her neck, chewing on her bottom lip. You would have made fun of the fact she had two left feet in any other occasion but seeing her so nervous, like she was a child again...you couldn't do that to her.

 _"I uh...yeah!",_ you scrambled forwards and looked up at her, trying to offer a reassuring smile but being unable to hide your own nerves. She took your hand and placed the other on your back, trying to waltz to the music but being off-tempo just a little bit.

Uh, you thought she'd be worse at this but it was if she haf been taking lessons...though not for very long because it was obvious she didn't know what to do.

The two of you danced to a couple of more songs before Abby became self-conscious of her lack of skill and turned the record off. _"You weren't that bad. You know...you could even beat Manny..",_ you tried to lighten the mood, "Maybe drunk Manny after he gets wasted on that booze he keeps under his bed.", she snorted and moved to fetch something from her backpack, hiding it from you with her broad back.

"You hungry?", you nodded at her while trying to peek over her shoulder. "Good. I brought us some snacks.", Abby closed her backpack and sat down on the comically small table, setting a couple of tin-foil wrapped goodies for you two to munch on.

Hours passed with you two eating slowly, making brief conversation about the coins she had been cleaning for her collection and how things with the Scars seemed to be calming down. There was an odd thought on the back of your head; how all of this had been so sudden and made you feel so...normal.

After years of living on survival mode, scarred by the friends you lost and afraid of how easy it had become to take someone's life away; sitting on a table with someone you loved, eating and laughing as if the world outside wasn't trying to kill you, it made you nostalgic of the few quiet times you had spent with your family. Your biological family. Gone now.

You two exchanged book suggestions, played a bit of what you found out to be the world's quickest game of checkers, sat together and held hands and acted like two kids in-love. It was peaceful; the birds growing silent as it became darker, the way she took you to sit on the front porch and wrapped you up in her arms and a warm blanket, how she would touch your hands, your arms, kissed your face, your lips.

Abby and you looked at the stars, counted them and tried to learn constellations. You never mentioned the time, how you should be heading back before the others got worried. You just kept quiet, hugging your girlfriend. Allowing yourself a moment to be you and her without the bullets, the blood, the mourning.

She squirmed in your grasp, suddenly distracted by what you thought was how dark it had become. You got ready to leave; standing up as the blanket fell off your shoulders, feeling the cold air hitting you and running your hands up and down your arms.

"Wait! Wait...", she clutched the fabric of your pants, eyes looking between you and the sight in front of the cabin. Abby seemed nervous, anxious even. Like when she had to climb buildings that towered over her and gave her a hard time breathing. The kind that looked like the start of what you knew as a panic attack.

 _"Abby, what's going on with you?",_ you tried to sit back down but she held up a hand, stopping you in your tracks. "I... this has to be perfect. Just...give me a second...", her hands shook as she took a paper out from her pocket, trying to read under the moonlight.

"Fuck! Uhm, hold on!", she frantically searched for her flashlight, slapping herself on the forehead when she realized it was still in her bag. "Shit, I... Fuck!", she crumpled up the paper and tossed it away, placing her hands on yours as she sat on her knees, looking up at you with sweat beading on her forehead and neck.

"Listen...I had a whole speech prepared but...I stole some of it from a book and the other half looked like shit because I couldn't keep my hand still... But I'm just going to say what I feel so...", she swallowed air and grasped your hands tighter, "I know you feel like this id all sudden or...maybe you feel like I'd been working on this for a while. You're not wrong... I've been thinking about the best way to do this. To...say that I really, really love you...", Abby paused for a shaky breath.

 _"You didn't have to bring me all the way out her just to tell me that, Abby. I know you---"_ , she squeezed your hand and shook her head. "No, you don't get it. I thought that...if I was to go through with this then I wanted to show you how things would be if the outbreak hadn't fucked it all up for us. Maybe not everyday has to be like this but I wanted you to know that if I could, this was all you'd get from me. Not the shit you have to go through...", even under the faint glow of the stars you could see that her eyes were growing wet, that you saw your own reflected in hers and you were starting to understand what this was.

"I'm sorry that I can't give you this. The whole cabin in thr woods, surrounded by birds and deer. The only thing you hear is Nature instead of screaming and guns and bombs... Just you and me. No Scars, no infected. No more watching our friends get hurt.", her voice became heavier the harder she tried to control her emotions that threatened to spill from her eyes.

 _"Oh, Abby... You already gave me all of that. Look. We're here right now. No Scars, no undead.",_ you wrapped your arms around her head, caressing her scalp. _"I'm not gonna lie. Yes, I wish nobody had to go through this but... I don't care about that. I'm just happy being with you, no matter how long that is.",_ a soft coo escaped your lips as you felt her hug you.

" _If you...have a question for me... I'd like to hear it now..."_ , that snapped Abby out of her stupor, making her check each pocket until she found it. You knew what was coming. It was obvious after her rambling and the way she shook with nerves... But you still couldn't calm your heart, nor could you keep yourself from wiping the snot and tears on your sleeve.

Her large hands opened to reveal a finely kept handkerchief. One you had never seen before but assumed it must have been important since it was in such good condition. Rough fingers pulled at the edges, slowly revealing the shimmer of gold under the night sky...and there it was. The promise of a life together. Of a life with the woman you loved.

"Are you really going to make me ask?", you could see the color on her cheeks, the embarrassment in her voice and with a wide grin, gave the hardest head-nod you could. "You're the worst.", it took her a cough or two to calm down enough to finally ask you.

"Will you marry me?", she bit on her bottom lip.

You pretended to think it over, watching her become more nervous before you threw yourself into her arms and shouted. _"Yes, Abby! I want to marry you!"_ , you cried and laughed into her neck, chest pressed to hers to feel her heart beating as furiously as yours.

"Don't ever pull that shit again! I was about to pass out!", she laughed against your head, pressing kisses to your hair. "Hey, here...". , reaching for your hand, she placed the ring on your finger. You admired it under the moolight, how nice it looked on your hand. How nice your hand looked pressed against her own.

 _"I love it, Abby... I love you...",_ she responded by crashing her lips against yours in a passionate kiss of teeth and tongue. She took the air from you until you had to pull away with a gasp and a goofy smile.

"So...how about you and I head inside and I show you how happy I am?", the implication was not lost on you but as a final jab at your lover, you stood up and turned your back on her, dramatically putting a hand over your heart as you flaunted the ring around.

"Oh, I'm a married woman now! I don't think my wife would like that idea. You see...she is very strong and big and scary and she--", a loud squeak left you as Abby picked you up, "Yeah, yeah. Let's see how much talk you have in you when I'm done.", she growled before carrying you inside, to your lil' love-nest.


End file.
